


Fae

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Cryptologist Hannibal, Dark, Dark Will, Fairies, Gentleman's Clubs, M/M, Mention of Gore, Mermaids, Monsters, Racism, Serial Killer, Whipped Hannibal, fairy magic, glamour, magic bindings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Hannibal Lecter is a world renowned cryptologist and he is on the hunt for something unique that has been eluding him for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I have just returned from the Galapagos islands, after viewing the materials the locals had on the resident Fiji mermaid look alike, seen to be swimming with a school of sharks and apparently looting people’s houses of mostly expensive but quite a few inexpensive items. Of course the news mongers instantly jumped on it, drawing parallels from the local legends and the book about the little mermaid and that the creature was quite possibly a lost mermaid being driven by curiosity and coming to look at the land people. I have no idea how it was allowed to be published, to be viewed by adults no less and accepted as a fact of the incident,” Hannibal said with a slight sneer, sitting in a deep brown armchair, a cigar in his hand yet to be lit and a glass of the priciest brandy the club had on its establishment, which was saying something, for it was Will’s, the most discreet and infamous of the men’s club in the county.

Frederick Chilton, who had been the one to prove the ‘authenticity’ of the mermaid before Hannibal went and found out the truth sat in another chair, less comfortable than the one Hannibal sat on, and looked on at Hannibal and his band of sycophants with their eager faces and fashion tributes to Hannibal with a glum face and petulant lips. It had not been enough for Hannibal to go on and find out what happened, he also took an unlawful glee at discrediting and disproving Chilton with just a few lines. There were actual demands for Chilton to retract his article, but even there, Hannibal intervened. He apparently, from what Chilton got to find out with the strength of a coin here and there, urged the committee to reconsider and let the article remain, to show as an example how wrong one could be without proper study. To add insult to the injury, they agreed.

Chilton snapped his head away from the vain murmurs and turned towards the corner, showing his empty glass. A man, wearing a vest and white shirt that looked crisp and starchy, came over with a decanter in his hand. “Hey there Jacky my boy, one more for the road, there, a bit more, yes yes. Good. Hannibal is certainly shining tonight, isn’t he?” Chilton asks the man most of them know only as Jack. 

“He brings interesting stories, milord,” Jack answered in a sombre tone, head bowed and subtly demonstrating his servile sense.

Chilton hmmmed at him in displeasure and turned to look at Hannibal again, his face an ugly mask of bitter hatred and jealousy. He completely missed the stare that Jack sent his way, cold and if one were to view from a closer distance, completely furious. Jack was a gentleman’s man now, but he had been ... something else ... once. Pulling himself back, Jack withdrew to the corner to wait for someone else to call for drinks. He felt the binds seep their poison into his mind a bit at this show of emotion and he went slack, his actions automated and brief.

Hannibal was coming to the conclusion of his story for the evening. “I found this lack of any lack of fishes puzzling. Sharks have a habit of pushing the shoal of fishes away if they start to hunt in the same place together. I knew about the coves that were left alone by the locals due to the rate they would fill up suddenly and block all access to get out. There were one or two big enough to stand on and were a veritable heaven for some of the mussels and crabs to live in. Nonetheless, I had my suspicion, and stood guard over them incessantly. It was after four days that I saw the group of looters come out. The things people had been mistaking for sharks were men, wearing swathes of weaving satin sewed on bamboo pallets they tied on their arms and in water it casted an inhumanly large shadow, given how the water bended the material and how easy it was to disguise using some of the seaweeds that grew in abundance there,” Hannibal related.

He continued, “The mermaid in question was a young woman, perhaps a lover of one of the men’s or even a sister or both to one or another and she wore a wig of some filament like structure that swayed in the water in a odd way, like some kind of thick oil covered long fur. Another member of their merry tribe had been casing the small seaside town and she had been getting into the houses from the sea and looting the houses. I found out that people were not reporting in full what they had lost for the thieves were taking more than jewellery and money and the odd inexpensive thing – they had been stealing paper of ownership, both old and new ones as it turned out, for a company that wanted to set it’s foot on that part of the country. Our papers carried out some parts of the scandal that brought, I am sure you have read it all by now. All of this just proved to me that there are no mermaids, except those in the stories of little children, and of course,” here Hannibal picks up his glass and send a wave with the glass to Chilton who is talking to a squirmy looking fellow, “our dear friend Chilton.”

The men around him laugh and titter while giving the side eyes at Chilton who noticed the people laughing at him and left in a huff. Hannibal told some more stories, some more risqué than others, pertaining to his visit to some of the brothel he had been to, of the madams he have had the pleasure of being pleasured by, and of nimble fingered and cherry cheeked lasses who were very passionate and flexible, and a tale or two of the nubile lads who were prettier than the prettiest girls, only for the ears that received news of those with glee and not censure. The sun was rising outside by the time the chats broke up, most heading home to sleep past noon and then starting their days of reverie all over again. Hannibal, who had three glasses of brandy by then, was feeling suitably buzzed, and with a short nod at Jack, who was still in his corner, went inside the club, restricted save for only the most prestigious of their members. It was after all a given that a gentleman’s club would have a few extra attraction on the side for the faithful.

The wooden hallways were empty, his feet beating loud echoes into the empty space as Hannibal walked towards the room that he visited almost religiously every time he came over. When he came to the beautiful oak door, inlaid with mother of pearl and a few gems here and there, Hannibal knocked on the door delicately. A slightly hoarse voice called out ‘come in’. Hannibal stepped in.

Inside the room, the walls were a fiery red with a wall paper that looked almost alive for some reason. It spiralled into blue borders. The feeling it gave was that of acute claustrophobia. It did not help that presently the room held a big glass aquarium and a four poster bed, with thick curtains lazily moving in the slight breeze that blew in from the other open door of the room. The lamps were on, throwing off a hazy light that flickered every now and then. The light itself kept on moving as if not sure which side of the room to brighten. Fairy lights were known to do that occasionally. 

On the bed itself, sat a man, petite, naked and skin tinged in shades, the parts where the scales showed shimmery in the dull light. His nails were pointed claws, his lips ruby red and fangs showing from under the predatory smile he was throwing Hannibal. A big splash sounded from the aquarium and Hannibal turned to look at it. Inside sat the pretty trilling mermaid that he had just proved to the world does not exist. The actual existence of the thieves certainly helped, and if he made some money on the shares of the company he had just helped go bankrupt, well, needs must. The mermaid was looking at Hannibal with anger in her eyes, her lips pulled back from her pointed teeth, as many as a piranhas and her black hair billowing out, sinking into her blue, brown and black scaly body. She thumped on the glass once and then turned back in a huff.

“Hannibal,” said the man and a spine tingling shiver went through Hannibal at that voice calling his name. He stepped forward till his knees touched the edge of the bed and his eyes took his fill and man seemed to preen under his hungry gaze, stretching his body sinuously and showing to Hannibal what he so dearly wants to touch. “Will,” Hannibal whispers back, his voice coiled in lust, submission and worship. Will gives an even more feral, which seemed almost impossible,smile in return. Hannibal said, “I hope you liked my gift. She was not easy to carry and I think I have lost about a quarter of my fortune just making sure that no one saw and those who did actually didn’t.”

Will gave a brilliant tinkling laugh at that and Hannibal almost swooned. Hannibal inhaled a deep breath and the next instant Will was on his knee on the bed before him, his face perhaps less than two inches away. Hannibal gave a sharp exhale. From so near, it was clear that Will was not human, the eyes too flat and the eyelashes actual spikes, the skin a map of uneven cells that was softer to touch than a new born baby’s belly. Will was cruel, Will was untamed, Will was beautiful beyond belief and Hannibal had absolutely no power against him. Will leaned forward and licked Hannibal’s lips. His tongue was barbed like a cat and it caught on Hannibal’s skin. He didn’t make a sound or move away. So Will pressed into him more and kissed him, letting his tongue lap at him though his open mouth and by the time he was done, Hannibal’s lips was torn at two places, dripping with droplets of blood and filling his mouth with copper. Hannibal only leaned to ask for more.

Will put a hand on his chest and shoved him back. Hannibal looked wild in his lust, his eyes wide in despair and hunger and Will ran one hand over his neck, scratching faint lines with his claws and Hannibal calmed down. Will leaned once more and lapped at the blood dripping freely. Then he scooted back on his knees and smiles his eternal smile at Hannibal and said, “Till you get me another gift then.”

Hannibal was flushed and breathing fast. He whispered, “I will have you one day, I will bring you exactly what your heart desires and then I will have you, you will let me, you will have to.”

Will said, “I will, and then I will eat your heart before your eyes, after you have got what you desire the most. Do not worry, that day will come and you will hunger no more.”

Hannibal tongued his blood speckled lips, gave a slight bow, uttered a gruff, “Mr. Graham,” and swept outside. Will licked his lips in obvious delight and turned to the mermaid who was looking on with an unimpressed air. Will said, “I think I will call you Alana.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why the fuck not, and also this refused to leave me entirely, so another part for you beautiful people who left me so many kudos.

It was a skinwalker, found near Bahrain, who could meld into the sand and turn into a part of the environment. Venomous claws, unhinged jaw that opened as wide as a feet and very fast gait, mimicking the fast pace of the desert snake, zigzagging over the sand in an undulating movement. It looked quite horrific to be honest, but Hannibal was on the hunt for wanted gifts for Will and he was brutal in his pursuit. He had already killed one of his guide by faking an accident to lure in the monster and when it got caught, Hannibal shoved his head into a sack made of hemp rope that had immersed in a mermaid’s tears and dried in a fire of molten apples. 

Pleased with his hunt, Hannibal returned home, only to find that Will’s the club had been gutted by some vandals and no information about the owners or the workers like Jack was available. Hannibal went almost mad in his pursuit to find Will. He had tasted of his lips, and had gotten to touch Will in turn while Will drew lazy declawed hands over his back. With the last gift, Hannibal was promised the right to Will’s bed, to sleep near him and to hold him with abandon. This next gift, the one he had just brought, which Will itself had directed him to, was to gain entrance to more bodily pleasures. 

With Will gone, Hannibal took to looking for him or any of the people he had seen working in the club, Franklin, who fawned at everybody and stood at the front to slip off any of the guests’ coat while giving an appetizer of gossip they were to find inside. Matthew, the ever smiling boy, who went around cleaning shoes of men while they rested and talked among themselves. The others, that Hannibal had sought after and brought to Will, while writing letters and articles to the magazines and newspapers to prove that none of the monsters actually exist nor they ever did.

At the end of his journey there was only Will, what he would give freely and in exchange - that was all Hannibal saw. He knew enough of the fae to know how his prize will be meted out. Blood dripping, entrails hanging out and throat cut and heart missing, but that was acceptable, completely so to Hannibal. So long as he got Will. Even for a night, to own and have and latch and touch and take. And now, now he was missing. Was it any surprise that Hannibal was going out of his mind here? Adamant about finding Will by one way or another, he went on the lookout for witches and charlatans, madams who promised to bring him news from the other side. When they were unsuccessful, he was happy to leave their dead bodies behind cooling in pools of blood. 

The police were alerted, too many good citizens and bad were turning up dead with ruthless blows and hacks of the axe. They brought in specialist, man who knew about madness and obsession and the black hole of a soul. Everyone just said that the man responsible was surely an ungodly monster.

Hannibal was losing his stream. Visits to brothel and corners of dubious pleasure were yielding no results and his killing spree was attracting the public ire. More annoyingly, it was preventing him from contacting more soothsayers and astrologers to ask for answers. His fortune was dwindling at an alarming rate, his friends turning away from him annoyed at his obsession to find out what happened to the people at Will’s and his refusal to listen to their advice of letting it go. In his carelessness, he even lost the newest monster he had just uncovered, but he gave it no care. It ended up killing some people, thus relegating him away from the suspect pool and Hannibal was glad of that but nothing else.

Food didn’t taste right, wine refused to revive him and company, whether it be the brought kind or some lingering affections from his past days, made him feel like wanting to kill them and leave behind a blood-filled road in case Will decided to find him. Nothing of the kind happened, Will completely untraceable as if he had never been there in the first place and Hannibal came to know despair he had not known even when his sister died. There was nothing he could do, no ritual he hadn’t tried already and no place he hadn’t visited yet. He was shattered.

Unable to live with the ambiguity of Will’s return, he took out his pistol and mouthed it’s barrel with love and teasing sucks as if it were Will’s cock that he had so wanted to taste. Imagination held but a poor light to his desire and unable to come up with a better solution, he pulled the trigger. Lights flashed behind his eyes and something held onto him and he sank under, maybe to hell and perhaps to heaven, he no longer cared, so long as he could keep smelling the heady scent that was spectacularly Will.

When Hannibal came to, he found himself naked, a chain encircling his neck and another tied around his hard cock, both were linked by another chain and the whole set up was leashed to a pole that stood in an empty room. The room was big and high, the light unnatural in some way and murmurs filling up the silence into walls of sound that kept him rigid at his post. After some time, he could hear the heavy footfalls of someone barefoot and large walking towards him. Hannibal squinted his eyes at the direction and the sounds increased in crescendo till he was practically pushing his head into the ground, lying on it in a fetal pose while his hands attempted to cover his pitifully human ears. It did not help one bit. The sound just rose and rose, this rush of loud shouts that was both huge and waspish at the same time. He ultimately lost his consciousness.

When he came to, he was on a bed that looked oddly familiar. When he looked around he saw the aquarium sitting in one corner of the room that he had visited so many times prior, no sign of the fire that had engulfed the club. He turned to the side and saw Will sitting on his hind legs, nude as always, and his cock bobbing in the still warmth of the hideously decorated room. Hannibal reached for Will and was filled with delight when he found that Will did not discourage him in any way. He touched and took, he bit and shook and he tasted till he could not move any more.

Will looked iridescent with the bite marks and fluids marking his inhuman body. He took hold of Hannibal’s hair, pulled it back and baring his neck asked, “Will you belong forever to me now Hannibal?”

Hannibal could only whisper back a yes, and the next time Chilton went to Will’s something would niggle his brain when he looked at the butler who poured him his drink, as if he knew him in a different context. It was ridiculous of course. Hannibal had been his consistent server for almost a decade at Will’s by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, how about some comments too? Thanks for reading! unbetaed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this. Unbeated, as is very obvious. Thank you for reading and god, I would be immensely thankful for your comments and kudos, thanks.
> 
> Edit: Editing complete on 28-11-15


End file.
